<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tiktok romance by airin (airin__artsu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678052">tiktok romance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin__artsu/pseuds/airin'>airin (airin__artsu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassandra hates quarantine, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Character, TikTok, Wow these bitches gay, cassunzel, this au is pretty dumb please don't give attention to this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/airin__artsu/pseuds/airin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra hates tiktok but she's on quarantine so she downloads the app bc she's bored<br/>Rapunzel is an artsy/make up tiktoker and is Cassandra's neighbor (But Cass doesn't really know)</p><p> </p><p>My grammar sucks bc english isn't my native language so google translate is helping me with this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. tiktok is awful but she isn't</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was born from a real story that i saw, my friend was the tiktok hater and they fell in love with a neighbor of them that was a tiktoker hskdjskdj</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cassandra's POV!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And there I was, another day inside, without going to gym, or work, or anything.</p><p>At least I had internet, but I didn't have any friends on my social media, only some of my coworkers and family followed me on insta or facebook.</p><p>And I had like 20 followers on twitter that I didn't know who they are but they sometimes like my retweets about some shows I was watching.</p><p>Damn, I'm 22 and I was feeling like a grounded teenager.</p><p>I'm not an extrovert but I have to admit that some sunlight would not kill me.</p><p>I got up from my bed, waking up at 11AM again, walked through the short hall of my small apartment to get to the kitchen to maybe get some coffee and a toast.</p><p>"I hate this fucking quarantine... It would be less painful and boring If dad was here..." I mumbled while I opened the fridge to look what I had, and took out the bread from it.</p><p>In a few minutes my lazy breakfast was done, and I was going to eat it on my bedroom until I heard a few scratches on my window.</p><p>"Damn, I left Owl out by accident." I whispered while I ran towards the window and then opened the curtains.</p><p>The light from the outside blinded me for a seconds, but my sight got accustomed to it after a few seconds.</p><p>And there was Owl, out of the window, with that look in his eyes that said that he was angry at me but he was also hungry.</p><p>I opened the window and he got in a second and flied towards the kitchen, I followed him while I sighed.</p><p>Owl was not my pet, he was more a wild owl that I rescued and took care of for a few months since I found him almost dead.</p><p>And now he came to visit me once in a while.</p><p>I took a tupperware out of my fridge, and I opened it, finding two dead mice in it</p><p>"Buddy, I only have two for you, sorry." He gave me a cold look and I sighed again, letting him eat the rodents.</p><p>"Now if you let me I'll be back to my room." </p><p>And I was again on my bed, without anything to do.</p><p>I was scrolling down through facebook when a compilation of tiktoks appeared on my timeline.</p><p>"Ugh, this app is just so weird. Why do people even use it? It doesn't make them any funnier or something." I grunted while I close the app and locked my phone.</p><p>Why do all these people looked so happy?<br/>We're on a fucking quarantine, because of a stupid virus that kills people around the world, and they pretend nothing's happening and they keep up with their weird ass humor.</p><p>"It just gives me Vine vibes..." I mumbled while I took my phone again and unlocked it. "Should I...?" That stupid idea came to my head, but I shook it off.</p><p>"Nah, it would be stupid..."</p><p>"But... I don't have anything better to do, to be honest... And I'm talking to myself. I'll just use it for some minutes and then I'll delete it." </p><p>I opened Play Store, and there it was.</p><p>Thank god my phone didn't had many apps so I didn't had to uninstall anything to have that shitty app, but it was still really heavy even for my phone.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>One hour.<br/>One goddamn hour.<br/>And I still couldn't figure out how did that trashy app worked, but it was better than just staring at the roof.</p><p>After a while I just gave up and scrolled down watching almost every video in it.</p><p>Mostly of them were girls doing their make up, boys showing their disgusting abs, people dancing, and people who acted like it was vine.</p><p>"Maybe I should go for things I like..." I mumbled while I got to the search tab.</p><p>
  <em>"lesbian..." </em>
</p><p>When I got onto the hashtag I almost dropped my jaw down, all these girls were so pretty and they looked so cute with their couples! </p><p>It was worst than instagram, I hated it, why everyone was so happy but I couldn't have even a fucking friend?</p><p>I mean I'm not the nicest person ever but that doesn't mean that I'm bad.</p><p><em>"You don't need anyone, Cass, you have Owl, and when the quarantine ends you could go to your hometown to see Dad and Fidella..."</em> I tried to lift my mood by myself, but it didn't worked.</p><p>While I was scrolling down and down I just stopped on a video.</p><p>It was the prettiest girl I've ever seen.</p><p>She was wearing a lot of make up and she even did little clouds on her cheeks with paint.</p><p>
  <em>Her long blonde hair had me hypnotized, and her green gaze...</em>
</p><p>"My god she's a lesbian?" I whispered almost without breathe.</p><p>I looked the description of the video and I realized she was just doing make ups based on the lgbt flags.</p><p>"So she's part of the community...? She still can be straight though..." I mumbled while I opened her profile, she didn't had anything on her bio besides her instagram username.</p><p>"Well, her art is pretty good, It wouldn't do any bad to follow her." I opened the app and searched her username, and her instagram pictures were even better than her TikTok videos.</p><p>Everything had such a nice and warm aesthetic that made me feel something so good in my heart.</p><p>"Cassandra, focus, you just found out about her existence, just calm down and follow her." I mumbled while I started to scroll down her instagram profile, liking some of her posts, and since she had so many followers and likes I didn't really cared about her noticing how many if her posts had my likes.</p><p>And then I stopped on a specific photo, it was pretty recent, and the location was... </p><p>"<em>THAT'S MY FUCKING DOOR!</em>" I yelled while I got up on my bed because of the excitement.</p><p>"THAT EXTREMELY CUTE GIRL WAS ON THIS BUILDING AND SHE EVEN TOOK A PHOTO IN FRONT OF MY APARTMENT BUT I HAVE NEVER SAW HER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE?" </p><p>"Okay, Cassandra, again, calm down, this stupid quarantine is just affecting your brain and making you think you need someone, but you have Owl, and even if your dad is really far away from you and he doesn't know how does a stupid computer works he's still there for your..." I mumbled while I sat down again, and then my phone rang, it was a instagram notification, and three more notifications came instantly.</p><p>
  <em>"rapunziee__ started following you!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"rapunziee__ liked your post!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"rapunziee__ liked your post!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"rapunziee__ liked your post!"</em>
</p><p>I only had three posts on my accound, one of them was a pic of Owl and the other two were photos with my dad. She liked them all.</p><p>I felt how my soul scaped from my body and sinked directly to hell.</p><p>I dropped my phone on the bed and then I started walking in circles on my room.</p><p>"Shefollowedmeshefollowedmeshefollowedmeshefollowedmeshefollowedmeshefollowedme." I mumbled while I pulled my hair and felt how my chest was hurting.</p><p>"WHY DO I FEEL LIKE THIS?" I screamed and I laid down on my bed, sinking my face on my pillow, and I felt my phone ringing again.</p><p>I took it to see how would I figure out what should I do about that cute TikTok girl following me on instagram.</p><p>
  <em>"rapunziee__ wants to send you a direct message"</em>
</p><p>"THIS GIRL DOESN'T KNOW ANOTHER WAY TO KILL ME?" I thought while I opened the message, it was just a<em> 'Hi!'</em> with a sparkles emoji.</p><p>
  <em>"Ok, Cassandra, act normal, don't be a freak, and don't be rude..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey"</em>
</p><p>When I replied I immediately closed the app, just to get back to TikTok and follow her on there.</p><p>And as I opened TikTok I got another notification from her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"How's your quarantine going? You have such a cute owl pet btw!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uhm, he is not my pet, actually is illegal to have owls as pets, he is more like... Just a bird, that comes to visit me sometimes...? Idk"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Ohhh, that's actually really cool! He is like your friend!"</em>
</p><p>And at that point I didn't knew what to answer, but she sent me another message.</p><p><em>"I have my own buddy pet too, he's Pascal!"</em> and then she sent me a pic of a...<em> frog?</em></p><p>I don't know what the hell it was but it was a green little thing, and it was onto the blonde's shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, cute frog."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"He's not a frog! He's a chameleon, watch this."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I felt kinda bad for calling her pet a frog, but on my deffense it really looked like a frog.</p><p>She sent me a video of her chameleon changing colors as she showed it objects of the color she wanted it to be, like it was trained for it.</p><p>
  <em>"Woah, that's cool."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uhmm, my internet is going really slow and it's kinda annoying to answer instagram DM's, would you like to keep talking via text? I can give you my phone number!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uhm, sure."</em>
</p><p>I answered without thinking, and then my brain realized that this pretty girl that was like a huge influencer on TikTok and instagram and probably lived really close to my place just followed me on instagram, liked all my posts and DM'ed me, <em>AND THEN SHE GAVE ME HER PHONE NUMBER, EVERYTHING IN FIFTHEEN MINUTES.</em></p><p>I was too nervous to text her first, so I gave her a lame excuse by saying "I think your number it's not correct, or maybe I'm writing it wrong, take mine".</p><p>And in a second she was texting me.</p><p>"Best fucking day ever..." I whispered as I saved her contact as <em>"TikTok Sunshine"</em> because I didn't remebered her name.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rapunzel's POV!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day was just beginning and I had already finished all my chores, I thought that living alone would be a new adventure full of new friends, but that dream fell apart when the quarantine was announced.</p><p>I threw myself tiredly on the couch in my living room, and in a few seconds I felt small footsteps climbing my arm to my shoulder.</p><p>"Hi Pascal, good morning to you too!" I greeted him fondly as I stroked his little head, in response I received a cute little shriek.</p><p>"I've finished all my chores and I've already had breakfast. And it's only a quarter past seven!" I complained as I sprawled more on the couch.</p><p>Pascal gave me a somewhat sad look, we both knew that this felt like those days when although we could go out we never did it for fear of...</p><p>"Let's better not think about her ..." I mumbled "Do you want to make a video together, buddy?" I got up from the couch when I received confirmation from Pascal, and we both went to my room.</p><p>.<br/>
.<br/>
.<br/>
The rest of the morning I spent putting on makeup with Pascal and making (and watching) several videos in one my favorite social media, TikTok!</p><p>I didn't have much time to get used to this whole internet thing, but thanks to the fact that I started posting my art I started making millions of friends from all over the world, it was wonderful and I was happy to see their comments about my artworks.</p><p>Around 11AM I started to get hungry, so I went to the kitchen to prepare a snack for me and Pascal before lunch, some toast with some cream cheese for me, and his favorite salty crickets for him.</p><p>I was back on my phone, this time looking at my own instagram profile, 116k of followers, and I just followed 900 accounts, when I started gaining followers I tried to follow everyone, but my feed became a mess because of it.</p><p>I uploaded a photo of my toast and a selfie with a nice filter that I liked.</p><p>As I began to eat my little snack, I received a notification, one that luckily was not lost among many that I received daily.</p><p>When my brain processed that notification I almost choked with my toast.</p><p>"PASCAL, CASSANDRA FOLLOWED ME ON INSTAGRAM." I squealed while I checked the her profile again, just to make sure it was her.</p><p>She was my neighbor, I lived two apartments away from her, but she never noted my presence, she looked like she never noted anyone's presence.</p><p>I never knew anything about her other than her name thanks to some neighbors, also that sometimes I saw her when she went out to shop, apparently we both liked to go shopping on Saturdays.</p><p>I really wanted to be her friend! There was something about her that I really liked, but I didn't knew what it was.</p><p>Her profile didn't had pretty much anything, to be honest.</p><p>"cxssandrium__<br/>
Cassandra.<br/>
I like swords. "</p><p>And her profile picture was a photo of her, and it was the only selfie in her entire account, since she only had three posts, one of them was a photo of a cute owl, and the other two were photos with a man which I assumed it was her father. I followed her back, liked all the photos, and immediately decided to DM her.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.<br/>
The days passed by, and even though Cassandra was pretty hard to talk to at the start, she started to open up to me, in her own way.</p><p>She told me that she had a horse named Fidella, and that the name of the cute owl of the photo was Owl, her father was a retired police officer and she loved silence and being alone.</p><p>Although we didn't had a lot in common, we still maked it work.</p><p>It was just a matter of time until I finally asked her if we could do a FaceTime, but it turned out that she didn't had an iPhone, I thought that it was the only phone brand in the world, but then she explained to me everything I needed to know about phone brands, and brands in general.</p><p>I gotta admit that when the clock hits 3AM Cass starts to talk like a maniac conspiranoic.</p><p>She even talked to me about her theory about the frozen head of Walt Disney once.</p><p>And I actually found it really cute, she acted really serious and sharp but she had a freaky side that went out when she needed to sleep, as if her "being a really cool badgirl" battery just went straight to zero.</p><p>And although I did not support Cassandra's bad sleep habits, it was adorable seeing her like that.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cass, I wanted to ask you something."</p><p>"Sure, blondie, ask what you want."</p><p>"Do you want to go out for coffee with me?"</p><p>"I'd love to, but we're in quarantine, remember?"</p><p>"Shit"<br/>
"OH WAIT SLRRY I DINDT' MESNT TO"</p><p> </p><p>"Is it normal that I've imagined you saying that out loud and founded it cute?"</p><p>It passed a second an Cassandra deleted the message.</p><p>"YOU KNOW I READ IT, RIGHT?"<br/>
-seen.</p><p>"Oh Cassandra don't you dare."<br/>
-seen.</p><p>"I'm going to your apartment!</p><p>"Wait you know where's my apartment?"</p><p>"...Yes???"</p><p>"So you're a stalker."</p><p>"WHAT? NO! I live really close to your place!"</p><p>"How close?"</p><p>"That's a secret."</p><p>"Confirmed, you're a creepy stalker."</p><p>"I'm not a stalker!! T^T"</p><p>"Then explain how do you know the location of my place, my dear creepy blondie stalker."</p><p>"Cassandra you didn't notice?"</p><p>"Notice what?"</p><p>"YOU REALLY DIDN'T NOTICED?"</p><p>"....No?"</p><p>"I'm-"<br/>
"Gimme a second."</p><p>-seen.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel ran out from her room and her apartment, and yelped in the hall with all the strenght in her lungs.</p><p>"I'M YOUR NEIGHBOR!"</p><p>In a second the door of Cass' apartment opened, showing immediately who opened it.</p><p>"YOU WHAT?" Cassandra couldn't believe it! After she heard the scream she ran out of her couch, and thought it was all just a dream.</p><p>The cute tiktok art girl that she had been talking for the last month was HER NEIGHBOR, she knew she might live close to her, BUT NOT THAT CLOSE!</p><p>"You still want to take a coffee with me? It could be at my place." Rapunzel smirked at Cass.</p><p>Before receiving an answer the blonde felt Cass' hand wrapped around her forearm and dragging her to the raven-haired's apartment.</p><p>After closing the door Cassandra pushed Rapunzel against it, closing all her exits with both hands and arms.</p><p>"When you were going to tell me?" Cassandra blurted somewhat bitter and she seemed angry.</p><p>Rapunzel swallowed hard, she was in trouble now.</p><p>"I- Uhm, I planned to tell you when we started talking, but I did never find the right moment to talk you about it." the blonde smiled nervously, she had to admit that was her fault.</p><p>"Why-? Did- Did you all of this just to make fun of me...? Is this a stupid TikTok trend or something?" Cassandra stepped away from the blonde, just a couple steps, and now the look in her eyes changed, her dark green eyes were filled with sadness, but she was not going to cry, no in front of her.</p><p>"Wha-? Wait, no! I always see you on the local supermarket and when I asked Lance about y-"</p><p>"Lance? You asked LANCE about ME instead of talking, I dunno, DIRECTLY TO ME? And it was to LANCE, the dumbest guy in this bulding after Fitzherbert?!" Her anger was back again.</p><p>"Hey, Eugene is a good guy!" Rapunzel was starting to feel angry too, and that wasn't common on her. "And Lance is a nice person too, he just told me that you were not really interested on making friends!"</p><p>"Do you know Fitzherbert? Well, his and Lance's historials aren't really clean, my dad can tell you that and his department is from other town."</p><p>"But he left that life in the past, he has reformed and he is a good guy, he is the reason I moved here!"</p><p>"So you two are dating?" Cassandra felt her heart crushing by her own words, she felt like a fool, she had the hope that she maybe could have something with this gorgeous blonde sunshine, but she seemed to already have an owner.</p><p>"Yes! I mean- No? I don't really know actually... It's been a while since he talked to me, I think he doesn't want to break up with me but he doesn't even try to talk to me about it either and he only keeps ignoring me and giving me excuses to..." Rapunzel starter babbling while her gaze was stuck on a deadpoint in the floor, she didn't really know where was she wanting to go with her words, but she was just kind of venting out the things that she was holding since the quarantine started.</p><p>"So you-... Did you used me to forget him...?" Cassandra felt her own breathe going really heavy, and the knot in her throat barely let her speak.</p><p>"What-?" the blonde's eyes met the taller girl's.</p><p>"Go to your apartment, and stay home." Cassandra comanded before she opened the door, and Rapunzel almost fell to the floor since she was leaning against it, but instead of feeling her butt hitting the cold floor she felt two strong arms wrapping around her waist, when the blonde opened her eyes with fear she noticed that Cass saved her from falling.</p><p>"Cass, I-"</p><p>"I said, go to your apartment." She whispered and Rapunzel felt Cassandra's breath against her face, their faces were a few inches apart.</p><p>"I-" Before the blonde could talk, she was standing straight again, and because she was out of Cassandra's apartment the door was closed loudly by its owner, and Rapunzel could only feel her heart rushing, her legs trembling and her cheeks burning.</p><p>"I think I like you..." She whispered before she walked back to her apartment, not knowing how to feel, she felt sad because of her conversation with Cass, but the last moment she spent with her was just... Magical.</p><p>But for Cassandra it wasn't like that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"WHAT DOES FITZHERBERT HAVE THAT I DO NOT HAVE?" Cassandra exclaimed furiously before punching her door from the inside, a few minutes after she kicked Rapunzel out.</p><p>There was no answer, only absolute silence, which was broken a few seconds later by the black-haired's sobs.</p><p>She felt like a complete idiot, a fool, a stupid, for having thought that this beautiful blonde could really be something with her.</p><p>Cassandra finally moved away from the door, seeing her red knuckles from the blow she gave a few seconds ago, she just sighed and headed to her room, she needed a good nap for the moment, and later she would deal with all this matter of her feelings .</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>"<em>Goddamn Fitzherbert... Of all the stupid men in the world, she had to like him ...</em>" Cassandra growled mutterly in her bed as she looked at the photos on the Facebook profile of that narcissist who had allegedly stolen the heart of her blonde princess.</p><p>"<em>Pffft, only a dumbass narcissist like him posts 200 selfies with the same stupid expression per day. What the hell did she saw in an idiot like him?</em>"</p><p>Cassandra did not know how to feel every time she saw photos of the blonde together with Eugene, they both looked undeniably happy and calm, as if Cassandra had never existed in Rapunzel's life, the worst thing is that she did not even feel capable of blocking or unfollow her on instagram, she only stayed in the shadows, seeing the photos of the girl as soon as she uploaded them, and at that moment after a vague investigation she managed to find Eugene's Facebook profile.</p><p>And for things of life she also found Rapunzel's profile, and to her surprise all her publications were public.</p><p>She kept scrolling down on Rapunzel's profile, seeing quite a few memes and art stuff mainly, until she got to a post that caught her eye.</p><p>It was a publication full of images with aesthetics of the sun and the moon, they were beautiful, and in a way they gave her a pang in her heart, since she came to think of Rapunzel as a small sunshine that brightened her days.</p><p>"And she was never even able to tell me she had a boyfriend ..." She muttered bitterly, then closed the app completely.</p><p>Now she entered that stupid app that started all his suffering, TikTok, although she no longer considered it so stupid, because sometimes he did have useful tips, and some videos that did laugh, and also pretty girls, were like 99% of the population from TikTok.</p><p>"If I was like one of those girls ... I wouldn't need a stupid blonde to love me or something like that, I would have a lot of people at my feet begging to have something with me ...<em> I could date any girl I wanted to...</em>"</p><p>A wild idea crossed Cassandra's mind for a second.</p><p>"No, I couldn't, I've never been good at makeup ..." She stopped herself. "But ... TikTok has tons of tutorials..." A dark-ish grin appeared on his face, perhaps it was time to give Rapunzel a spoonful of her own medicine.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The months had passed, the quarantine was over! People were gradually returning to their routines and normal lives, although many businesses remained closed as a precaution. But that did not mean many outings for Rapunzel either, since she had gotten a good job as an illustrator for a saga of children's storybooks she worked from home.</p><p>It was a dream come true! They had contacted her because they saw her work on instagram, and in a couple of weeks she would go to a local library to read one of the books to a group of children who would go see her and the writer.</p><p>She had even solved all the problems with Eugene, in the end they decided that they were better being best friends, and that although they used to be very happy in their relationship, they knew that if they continued like that they would only harm each other.</p><p>Even to inaugurate a new chapter in her life she decided to cut her hair, and dye it.</p><p>She always wondered how would she look like with brown hair like her mom, and she loved how it looked! She even received a very good response from her followers and friends.</p><p>Everything was perfect in her life again, except for one thing...</p><p>Cassandra never answered any of the messages, DM's, or calls from Rapunzel again, that only worried the brunette, who never saw her again on Saturdays in the supermarket.</p><p>One day the brunette had just finished working on the cover she had been commissioned for the most recent book that her publisher was going to release, and her head came the small idea of entering Cassandra's profile, just out of curiosity, since in the past few weeks, she tried to pretend that nothing had happened and that she and Cassandra had never spoken or even argued in the first place, but her denial did not last long.</p><p>When entering the profile there was nothing different, except for a small change.</p><p>The bio remained the same, but he had added one more sentence.</p><p>
  <em>"moved to @_cxssandriasmoon_"</em>
</p><p>"Cass created a new account?" The blonde whispered, not understanding why her heart had raced suddenly. She quickly entered the new profile, her profile picture was just a blue moon, but then her surprise increased even more, Cassandra had more followers than her!, THREE HUNDRED THOUSAND FOLLOWERS!, And that was not the most surprising thing yet.</p><p>
  <em>"Cass.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>lesbian | Black LGBT Lives Matter | 23 | she / her | I could beat yo 'ass off if I wanted to. | no terfs here | TikTok: @_moonsandra_ "</em>
</p><p>She had 30 posts, and Rapunzel didn't know what to expect, but when the photos finally loaded, her jaw almost fell to the floor.</p><p>"DID SHE DYED HER HAIR BLUE?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>